Desire the right
by Hiromi-sama
Summary: En sus corazones había dudas ¿que era lo correcto? //Guerra de las Islas Malvinas:One-Shot://


Ok, primero que nada...Axis Powers Hetalia NO ME PERTENECE por desgracia~ ahora, el segundo punto es D8...que esta historia ya rondaba por mi cabeza desde hace buen rato è3e...igual, quiero aclarar que yo...no quiero ofender a nadie con este fanfic, simplemente doy mi punto de vista ante este asunto y que me considero neutral ante aquello....si me equivoque en algun dato, pues diganme...porque yo soy mexicana y me tuve que informar en la wiki D8 ~

Bueno, aqui , el nombre de arge ~! :  
Argentina=Laura Argentina Martín Crespo  
uwu ...el de las malvinas no me lo se.... 8D! espero les agrade u3u  


* * *

**Desire the Right / Desea lo Correcto**

_Recuerdo ese sueño que dejé atrás en mi niñez.  
Y canto dulce y delicadamente la tristeza de color verde brillante_

Soledad había pasado la mayoría de su tiempo llorando desde que escucharon a Argentina hablar sobre retomar "las islas Malvinas" , Gran Malvina no podía hacer nada para consolar a su hermana, ambas tenían miedo…

Esperaban que fuera mentira todo lo que escucharon de Argentina, rogaban que no sucediera nada de eso. Pero era inevitable , se escuchaba a la perfección como la guerra vendría pronto , como correría sangre...por ellas.

Así lo pensaron, que era culpa de ambas, pero no conocían el motivo exacto, simplemente se veían a si mismas y pensaban que cargaban con la responsabilidad de esto, que fueran a asesinarse ambas naciones.

Inglaterra les había dicho que nada malo sucedería, iban a creer en él..

_Y canto dulce y delicadamente la tristeza de color verde brillante_  
_  
_Pasaron la noche juntas y tomadas de la mano....serían fuerte ante cualquier cosa.

_Ya no hay nadie que hable de nuestra historia_

-¡HERMANA! – grito con fuerza la gemela menor corriendo entre las calles, buscando a la otra, estaba pasando lo que menos querían…ella había divisado soldados de Argentina arribar en las costas.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que por nada del mundo se encontrara con el país invasor de su hogar, claramente estaba que la tomaría y llevaría a la fuerza, sin dejarla hablar…así era su "hermana Laura" , por eso no la quería , de por si el nombre que le había puesto era terrible …

"Soledad" no era una buena forma de llamar a una niña y menos una que detestaba tanto aquello….eso de estar sola.

_Dejando solo un beso atrás_

_¿a dónde vas?_

En fin, su gemela no aparecía por ningún lado, pensó lo peor y para su mala suerte…tuvo razón. Ella estaba en el puerto…  
Observo desde lo lejos como ya los soldados argentinos tenían a Gran Malvina apresada y ante una joven con un aire imponente ,de cabello rubio , ropaje militar y con su bandera atada al brazo izquierdo…era Argentina.

-¿No tenías ganas de verme , hermanita ?- dijo la chica con una sonrisa altiva a la pequeña que mantenía capturada

-¡Déjame ir!- le reprocho la menor bastante molesta – Quiero quedarme con Inglaterra, ya hazte a un lado…

-Que grosera sos- dijo indignada, pero a fin de cuentas mantuvo su sonrisa – ya más tarde hablaremos, el problema no es con vos si no con el cejon ese – ordeno a sus soldados liberar a la niña , para si misma, ella había ganado la batalla con ese primer encuentro.

_Aferrándote a una luz_

_Te desvaneces en el bosque en la oscuridad_

Gran Malvina corrió sin mirar atrás, sin mirar como Argentina lloriqueaba del coraje de tener que hacer eso, de llenar la casa de sus queridas hermanas de sangre y terminar con el odio de las dos…maldijo por lo bajo a sus jefes , a la dictadura, a **todo.**

_Siempre alejándose están los restos nostálgicos_

_y a lo lejos esta tu casa  
Yo nunca podré alcanzarla.  
Tu cuento de hadas._

[Argentina POV]

Se retiro de la casa de sus hermanas para encontrarse en la oficina de su jefe.

-¡Me niego a seguir con esto, Galtieri!- le reprendió a su actual "presidente" - ¿Por qué tengo que arriesgar el trasero de esta forma?

-No tengo porque darte explicaciones, yo mando aquí

-Claro que debes, es injusto que armes un quilombo y yo pague por el- se había producido un ambiente extremadamente tenso entre ambos, estaba claro que discutir siendo de la misma casa, no era lo mejor. Leopoldo se puso extremadamente serio.

-Decime una sola cosa Laura ¿de quien son las Malvinas? Respóndeme , rápido.

-…m-mías….-tartamudeo,

-¿Tenemos derecho a pelear por lo nuestro, cierto?

-S-si…

-Con eso basta, ahora retírate que necesito a alguien cuidando a ese par de mocosas. – le sorprendió con que facilidad la venció ante esa argumentación y salio del lugar para volver a las islas Malvinas, era algo injusto. Pero no tenía alternativa en su mente repetía lo mismo para no echarse atrás ante esta batalla.

_Las Malvinas son…mías…_

_Las Malvinas son mías…_

_**Las Malvinas son MIAS…**_

El tiempo paso y tuvo muchos más enfrentamientos en casa de sus hermanas, las niñas miraban como chocaban las armas de las dos poderosas naciones, miraban como gente moría…como gente sufría…como se echaban la culpa mutuamente…como…su hermana de sangre…se lastimaba sola.

_La eternidad que vi en un sueño  
Y los errores permanecen._

Y a pesar de todo este sacrificio que hizo la joven Argentina….Perdió.

_El camino a casa comienza a desaparecer_

Se encontraba ella frente a su adversario, ella tenía variedad de vendas, un brazo en cabestrillo, una pierna algo mala…en fin, un montón de golpes que podrían llegar a ser letales para su salud. En cambio Inglaterra tenía pocas heridas, los dos se vieron mutuamente y sin mostrar algún sentimiento.

-Puedes despedirte de ellas, es lo ultimo que diré. – Argentina no le contesto al británico y fue a ver a las dos niñas, que estaban en similares condiciones a ella, pero sonreían igual.

_Ya no puede verte más._

Las miro algo de lejos, sus hermanas también la observaron.

Argentina soltó en llanto, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió y más por saber que ahora nunca más las volvería a ver. No las abrazo, no les dijo nada sobre el asunto , las paso de largo al momento que corría soltando lagrimas. No quería que la vieran de esa forma.

Las Malvinas la miraron extrañadas…

_Adiós_

_Adiós…._


End file.
